


By the Fire

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [8]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class-Divide Relationship, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Come and sit by the fire, Thomas.” Philip patted the skin of what had once been a leopard that he was now laying on.





	By the Fire

“Come and sit by the fire, Thomas.” Philip patted the skin of what had once been a leopard that he was now laying on. Thomas sat down next to him, smiling at his lover. Philip poured them both a drink, his eyes never leaving Thomas. “To us.” Philip held his glass out, they clinked glasses and Philip drained his in one. Thomas did the same. They set their glasses down and Philip leaned over, pressing their lips together, Thomas eagerly reciprocated. 

Much later, as Thomas lay in Philip’s arms, he heard a faint whisper. “I do love you, you know.”


End file.
